


Ren Amamiya - Bio

by WarioCart



Series: Coffee Smash! [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal, Post-Persona 5, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarioCart/pseuds/WarioCart
Summary: Some general information on this version of our Joker. Looking GOOD!





	Ren Amamiya - Bio

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the original story ya goof, this is just some info.
> 
> But follow @wario_car on twitter.

**Ren Amamiya - Joker**

Joker, in this universe, is still the leader of the Phantom Thieves, and goes by Ren Amamiya outside. This is generally post-P5, and not what P5R is. He seems to have saved Akechi from madness, but if Akechi were to appear, he'd probably have the getup we see in Royal. 

Ren appears to have maxed out all of his social links and stats, being a generally charismatic gentleman. He's learned a lot from his journey, and the importance of bonds. Because of this, he's a very socially capable person. 

As Joker, he mainly seems to use Arsene as of his appearance in the tournament, but clearly, he has other Personas. Satanael is part of his arsenal, as well as Alice, Yoshitsune, and Trumpeter. The hands were generally concerned of his usage of the god-tier Personas, so Igor and the hands had agreed to make Joker only capable of Arsene in the tournament.

Outside of Joker-related matters, he retains a strong bond with the members of his team, and is willing to make new ones in the plaza. So far, he's made many bonds with many special fighters, like Captain Falcon, Mario, and Dedede, and tends to befriend them through their similarities or Joker’s charisma. 

So what will come of Joker? 

Let's take our time. 


End file.
